<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Il sorriso della pantera by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706424">Il sorriso della pantera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pantera nera [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Diabolik (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Introspection, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:49:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una drabble su Diabolik ed Eva Kant.<br/>Scritta per I prompt del lunedì de Il giardino di EFP.<br/>Prompt di F.R.: sorridere per una persona.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diabolik/Eva Kant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pantera nera [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Il sorriso della pantera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il sorriso della pantera</p><p> </p><p>Eva accarezzò il petto di Diabolik, risalì fino ai leggeri peletti neri giocherellandoci con le dita affusolate.</p><p>Guardò il suo amante negli occhi dal taglio aguzzo, vide il proprio riflesso nelle iridi color metallo. La stessa sfumatura delle lame dei pugnali posati sul tavolo.</p><p>La luce del sole inondava l’appartamento, facendo splendere i capelli color dell’oro di lei, impreziosendo le sue labbra piene.</p><p>Diabolik le sorrise con aria felina, il suo volto in penombra era ora cupo ora febbricitante.</p><p>“A cosa pensi?” le domandò.</p><p>&lt; Ci sono volte che posso fidarmi completamente, altre in cui siamo reciprocamente un pericolo &gt; pensò.</p><p>“Che tu sorrisi solo per me” sussurrò Eva.</p><p> </p><p>[109].</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>